


Rebound

by Rookmoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But tell me what you think anyway, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, gender neutral reader, like really old, reader has a brother, really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: April and Casey announced that they are together, and Donnie is having trouble coping.You step in and try to help. It doesn't work the way you thought it would.





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> This is in first person. I'm doing some experimenting and found this old thing in my files.  
> I decided to brush it off and fix it up to see what you guys think of it.

     As soon as I was done with my chores for the weekend I decided to pay my favorite turtles a visit. Mostly for a certain smart turtle, Donatello, who I've been crushing on for months now. Of course, I already knew he has feelings for April but I still really like him a lot. When I arrived, I couldn't help but notice that there wasn’t any screaming or shouting in the lair. The sound of the television seemed eerie in the quiet. Three of the guys were sitting on the couch. Each had a gloomy look on their faces, Leonardo and Raphael were watching television while Michelangelo was reading one of his comic books. As for Donatello, I figured he was in his lab working on something as usual. I approached the three turtles until I were standing close to the couch they were sitting on.

     "Hi guys," It felt strange to break the near silence that surrounded us.

     "Hi (Y/n)," the three said in unison. There was definitely something wrong. They never did that.

     I paused, "What's going on?"

     Leonardo stood up and walked toward me, "Um (Y/n), could you go talk to Donnie? He's been having a rough time and we think you might be able to cheer him up a bit."

     "Why? Did something happen?" I make a worried face, and the brothers cringe. The three brothers paused then looked at each other.

     "Well...April and Casey recently announced that they're officially dating," Raphael said reluctantly.

     I blinked in surprise, "What? Are you serious?" You were sure that you were dreaming. Your wide eyes made it seem more like a surprise than a present.

     "Yeah, it surprised all of us," Michelangelo said looking up from his comic.

     "That and Donnie's been taking it pretty hard," Raphael confessed.

     "Could you maybe cheer him up a little, please?" Leonardo begged.

     "Well, I guess I could give it a try," I turn away from the guys and headed toward the lab.

     I went to the sliding metal door and carefully opened it. Donatello's lab is empty of experiments. He’s just sitting at his desk with his head down. The lab was almost dark except for the lamp light on the table. There was a faint sniffle which I assumed to be from the sad turtle. I walked in and stopped a few feet away from him.

     "Donnie?" I whispered.

     He shifted his head but didn't reply.

     "Donnie," I said a little louder.

     He looked up at I with his chocolate brown eyes all red and puffy from crying. Donatello wiped his eyes and nose with a small sniffle.

     "Oh hi (Y/n)," his voice cracked. He must have been wailing in here for hours. Alone.

     "Are you ok?"

     "Well, the girl of my dreams is going out with some punk plus my chances with April are completely shot, but other than that I'm great," Donatello was using sarcasm to mask the pain he was feeling. Tears were still streaming down his face.

     I pulled up a seat next to him and sat down, "Do you want to talk about it?"

     Donatello drew in a few deep breaths, "I-I guess I should have realized from the beginning that I didn't have a chance with her. Every time she hugged me or even kissed me I thought I was becoming more than a friend you know? I guess I was only fooling myself. I mean I'm a mutant and she's a human girl. Maybe it just wasn't meant to happen."

     It really hurt me to see Donatello all broken up like this. I noticed fresh tears starting to form in his eyes. I had to do or at least say something to help him feel better.

     "Don listen, I know a broken heart hurts but you need to remember that the pain doesn't last forever. You just need to give yourself time to heal," I said, Donatello stared back at me with little droplets still forming at the corner of his eyes.

     "Donnie, come here," I cooed.

     I stood up, slowly wrapped my arms around Donatello, and pulled him close. He rested his head underneath my chin then wrapped his arms around me to return the hug. I gently stroked his head with one hand and rested the other on his shell. The same way that I did for my little brother before I moved out. Donatello closed his eyes, inhaled my scent, and sighed.

     He seemed so peaceful. I didn’t want to disturb him but we had been sitting like this for almost fifteen minutes. I enjoyed the way he was clinging to me until I thought that he should be a bit more comfortable.

     "Feeling better?" I asked. It’s been a long time since I’ve needed to do this. It feels good to comfort someone again. Donatello opened his eyes, startled at the sound of my voice.

     "Y-yeah, a little, thanks," Donatello dried his tears and sat up.

     I pulled myself away and looked down at the turtle. Donatello looked back up at me with a small smile. It made me happy to see I was able to help.

     "Do you want me to leave or-?"

     Donatello cut me off, "No, I want you to stay a little longer."

     I smiled, "Ok, I'll stay."

     The next day, I came over to see how Donatello was doing. The guys seemed to be in better spirits, and they told me that Donatello was doing better than yesterday though he still had a few down moments when he thought he was alone. This was going to take some time for him to get over. I opened the metal door and walked inside. Donatello was doing a little work on his laptop while taking notes on a piece of paper.

     "So, how are you feeling today?" I asked, walking over to him.

     "A little better than yesterday, thanks to you," Donatello smiled then returned to his computer.

     I blushed a little, "You're welcome, and is there anything you need me to help with?"

     He looked back at me, "Actually yeah, could you organize some of these notes alphabetically according to subject?"

     "Sure."

     A week and a half went by. Donatello and I were spending more and more time together. I was happy to notice that we were getting closer than ever. Whenever April and Casey were together in the lair, Donatello would say he had to do something before he went off to his lab. He would usually get me to help out in the lab while they were there. He would also help me out with my homework when I needed it. I could tell Donatello was trying to get over April but sometimes I felt like her replacement. It bothered me. My thoughts went on about this for a few days until couldn't take it anymore, I had to ask Donatello myself. I were sitting next to him as he was typing away at his computer.

     I took a deep breath, "Hey Donnie, can I ask you something?"

     "Sure go ahead," Donatello replied.

     I hesitated for a moment, "What am I to you?"

     Donatello stopped typing and slowly looked toward me, "What do you mean?"

     "I know you’re upset about April and I can't help but think that you're using me to try to get over her and-"

     "No, no. (Y/n) you're not. Listen, that day when you came into the lab, you comforted me when I needed it the most. When you held me your arms, I noticed something that I should have realized a long time ago. I'm sorry I made you feel like a replacement and there's something else I should have told you sooner,” He paused, and looked you in the eye, “I love you."

     My eyes widened, Donatello just told me he loves me. He brought a hand to the side of my face. I held his hand in place with my own and nuzzled his palm. He brought his face closer to mine and gently kissed me. I tilted my head while I placed my hands on his shell. Donatello wrapped one arm around me while the other went to the back of my head to deepen the kiss a bit more. You both continued your lip lock a while longer until you both slowly pulled away by a couple inches.

     "Donnie...I love you too," I whispered before kissing him again.

     It hurt to know that he had lied to me, but I would let him get away with it just this once. Then maybe I wouldn’t be a rebound.


End file.
